


Murphy's Law

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom are back together after some time apart, but Murphy's Law seems to be conspiring against them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: Murphy's Law  
Author: leopardskinqueen  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Billy/Dom  
Archive: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
Feedback: Please. Concrit loved. Post it here, or email me at leopardskinqueen @ hotmail.com  
Summary: Billy and Dom are back together after some time apart, but Murphy's Law seems to be conspiring agaisnt them...  
Disclaimer: Never happened, all in my head.

A/N: I know, the title sounds like a bad '70s cop drama.

Betaed by the wonderful sunsetmog.

 

Billy had always found that Murphy’s Law applied to his life far more than anyone else’s. Things had always gone very wrong for him in very spectacular ways.

When he was in the school play of Peter Pan, aged seven, playing a Lost Boy, he dropped his cardboard sword, forgot his only line, and then fell over in front of everybody.

On his first date, aged fifteen, with some girl called Kate, he hadn’t had enough money to pay for the food, and had then spilled the entirety of his extra-large Coke all over her brand new white skirt.

When travelling to perform in a play in St Andrews, aged twenty six, he got on the wrong train in Edinburgh, and ended up in Carlisle.

So he was hoping that today, the day he was going to visit Dom, it would decide to leave him be for once.

It had been quite a while, nearly three months, in fact, since they had last had time to be together- their demanding schedules and the distance between their homes had seen to that. With one of them living in Scotland and the other in L.A., it was difficult. But finally, Billy had managed to arrange a visit to Dom’s place. They would be alone, for the first few days at least- Elijah had coincidentally arranged a holiday somewhere or other. While he was looking forward to seeing Lij again, and he knew that the pair of them being ‘couple-y’ wouldn’t bother their friend, he was grateful for a few days of privacy with Dom.

He’d missed him- living so far apart was still difficult, especially after the amount of time they had spent together in New Zealand, living in each other’s pockets all the time. They had got together after only a few months of filming, and quickly become an incredibly close couple. The separation had been hard, and it still felt all wrong. The ‘like a part of you is missing’ thing was such a bloody cliché, but that was how it felt. And it hadn’t got much easier over time. Oh well. They had a few weeks together, and that was all that mattered.

He had caught some sleep on the plane, so when he stepped off at the airport in LA, he felt surprisingly awake and alert, despite the irritating small child who spent the first three hours of the flight climbing over seats, asking inane questions, crying, trying to steal his tape player, before finally throwing up then falling straight asleep. Fetching his luggage (which, miraculously, wasn’t lost somewhere random) after a long and impatient wait- of course, his was the last bag- he looked around for Dom. Suddenly, he was seized from behind. He turned to see Dom had found him first. Dropping his case, he grabbed Dom and pulled him towards him for a hug.

“Missed you,” Dom breathed into his ear.

“Missed you too,” he replied, quietly. He smiled. Nice to know he wasn’t the only one who had found their time apart difficult; he felt a bit less like a soppy wuss now.

Breaking the embrace, Dom grabbed one end of the suitcase.

“C’mon, help me with this so we can get home,”

Of course. They couldn’t exactly tear each other’s clothes off in the middle of the airport. Taking the other end, Billy smiled. It was fantastic to see Dom again.

In the taxi to Dom’s apartment, Billy just wanted to grab Dom, kiss him, touch him- damn, just to feel him. The brief hug in the airport had just made him want more. He wasn’t too sure how the taxi driver would react to that, however, and he wasn’t keen on being kicked out, case and all. Instead, they chatted, rambling about how the flight was to surrealist plans to make money from specially trained stunt ants. It was great to be able just sit and talk utter rubbish with Dom, and laugh with him, but he wanted more than that. Being so close to Dom, and yet not being able to just kiss him was incredibly frustrating. Damn, this was bloody annoying. He sighed as they got stuck in yet another traffic jam, hoping that the drive would be over soon.

When they finally arrived, Dom paid the driver as hurriedly as he could, while Billy jumped out and dragged the case out of the boot. As soon as Dom finished dealing with the driver, he came over and helped, and between them they dragged the case into the building pretty quickly, and then to the lift.

Billy had been hoping for a few moments in the lift to basically snog Dom senseless, but, obviously, Murphy’s Law being what it is, they were joined in the lift by the stereotype personified of ‘sweet little old lady’, the kind who always shows up in situations like this in the films. She smiled at them demurely, and pressed the button for her floor. Of course, it was the floor above. Typical. He stared at the numbers as they ticked up, waiting for them to get to their floor. As soon as they did, he grabbed the case and hurried out as quickly as he could, noting that Dom was moving with as much urgency as he himself was. They stumbled into the apartment and dropped the case in the hallway. As soon as the door was shut they grabbed each other, almost simultaneously. There was a brief power struggle, which Billy won, and he pushed Dom against the wall- slightly more roughly than he had intended, and he heard Dom’s head hit the wall with a small bump- and they kissed, Billy’s hands in Dom’s hair, Dom’s hands clutching at Billy’s back.

They were both feeling desperate, and so the kiss was too hurried and too rough to be perfect- Billy thought Dom must be bruising his back, and he he thought he may be pulling at Dom’s hair just a bit too much- but right then, neither cared. They were just glad to finally be alone together.

And, of course, the phone rang.

“Damn,” Dom grumbled, as they pulled apart. “Better go and see who it is. Probably Lij checking you got here, he said he might call.”

While Dom was on the phone, Billy wandered into the kitchen, tried to find the glasses in that ‘open every cupboard and they’re in the last one’ way that everyone does when in an unfamiliar kitchen- they had rearranged the cupboards since he’d last visited- and got himself a drink of fruit juice. He could hear Dom on the phone, slightly muffled through the wall. From what he could hear, it sounded like it was Elijah, and probably completely unaware that he’d interrupted them. After a few minutes of sitting at the kitchen table, quietly sipping his drink, he heard Dom hang up and come into the kitchen to find him. He looked up and smiled at Dom, who smiled back, walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

“Want some food?” Dom asked. “Bet you’re hungry. What was the meal on the plane like?”

Billy made a face. “Like shredded cardboard mixed in with vomit. The same as always. Food would be great.”

Their kiss, even though it had been interrupted, had managed to take the edge off the urgency, so Billy thought he could last a little bit without jumping on Dom. Besides, he was hungry.

“Or would you want a shower first? It was a long flight...”

Damn. A decision. After some thought, Billy decided on food.

He could always drag Dom to the shower with him after eating, anyway.

After a bit of a rummage through the food cupboards, they decided on shop-bought pancakes and maple syrup- quick, easy and full of tasty carbohydrate goodness.

And, of course, messy.

Billy loved to watch Dom eating messy food. He loved the way he carefully licked off any smears of syrup from around his mouth, and the same for any on his fingers. Billy had always found this unbearably sexy to watch, and when Dom realised this he had made a point of playing it up, with the sole intention of driving Billy insane. Billy looked on from the other side of the kitchen table as Dom ate as messily as he could, his eyes glinting wickedly as he watched Billy squirm. And he’d thought he could wait a bit... Dom was an evil, evil man.

Finally, Dom finished his food, after what seemed to Billy like fucking hours. He still had one smear of syrup along the side of his hand, from little finger to wrist. Slowly, while giving Billy his patented sultry stare (which, incidentally, also drove Billy insane), he licked it off. He got up and walked towards Billy, still with that lust-inducing gaze trained on him, who was currently a puddle of helpless desire on the chair opposite. When Dom reached Billy, he put one hand on the back of the other man’s neck and stroked gently, while the other fiddled with the zip of his jeans. By now, Billy’s breath was quickening. Thank God. Finally.

“Something wrong?” Dom purred into Billy’s ear. By now, he had Billy’s jeans unzipped and unbuttoned, and was beginning to slide his hand under the clothing. Billy closed his eyes, shuddering.

Someone rang the doorbell.

“Fuck!” Billy’s eyes snapped open, and he grabbed Dom’s arm. “I’ve had enough of this. You are not answering that bloody door!”

Dom laughed. “Wasn’t going to,” he whispered. “So, where were we...” He leaned back towards Billy.

The doorbell rang again. This time, whoever was ringing it held down, in that really irritating way that tells you that they are planning on doing it for the next 5 minutes or so, if not longer.

“Fuck,” groaned Dom, his frustration obvious. “I’ll have to go and get rid of them. Just five minutes, I promise!” With that, he hurried to the door, cursing bloody overly social neighbours.

Left alone at the table, Billy swore. Fucking Murphy’s bloody Law! Typical! The world had to conspire against him. Especially today. It always did this. At this rate, they weren’t going to get any peace until about three in the morning, and by then he’d be too tired to rip Dom’s clothes off. Just his bloody luck.

He was so wrapped up in muttering under his breath about the cruelty of life, he didn’t notice Dom come back into the room. He looked up at the touch on his shoulder.

“The same old woman from the lift. Wanted to check that we were all right, or something. Dunno,” he said, and suddenly pulled Billy to his feet.

“I’ve had enough too. Bedroom!”

They staggered to the bedroom, clinging to each other, getting in each others’ way and hampering their progress. Not helping either was the fact that Billy’s jeans were still undone, and he was trying to hold them up with one hand, unable to think of buttoning them in his hurry. Finally, they made it to the bedroom and fell on the bed, Dom ending up on top. They kissed, and Billy could taste the maple syrup on Dom- sweet, yet rich. He gasped slightly, as he felt Dom’s hands creeping up his T-shirt and running lightly over his chest. They toed off their shoes and socks as they kissed, torn between their urgency and wanting to enjoy this.

Dom managed to de-sock himself first, and once he had finished, he straightened up and began to pull Billy’s T-shirt off, Billy trying to help him by wriggling out of it. Finally- though it was really only less than a minute, it seemed like ages to both- they managed to get it off, Dom immediately pulling off his own top and leaning forward to kiss Billy once more.

And as Dom kissed and nibbled on his neck, Billy thought that there was at least one thing that Murphy’s Law couldn’t ruin for them.


End file.
